fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Westerling
House Westerling is a noble house in the Westerlands sworn to House Lannister. They are an old house with the blood of First Men in their veins but no longer have the money they once did, when they intermarried with House Targaryen and the Kings of the Rock. The current lord of House Westerling is Gawen Westerling. He has four children. Their seat is made at the Crag. Their sigil is six seashells on a sand coloured field. Their family words are Honor, not Honors. History After the death of her husband, Lord Alyn Tarbeck, Lady Jeyne Westerling married King Maegor I Targaryen. Ser Harrold Westerling was appointed to the Kingsguard by Viserys I Targaryen, and eventually rose to serve as Lord Commander. After the Dance of the Dragons, Lord Roland Westerling was one of the original members of the council of seven for King Aegon III Targaryen. Ser Ormond Westerling participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. During Robert's Rebellion, Ser Elys Westerling participated in the Sack of King's Landing. He, along with Lord Roland Crakehall, were amogst the first into the Red Keep throne room after Ser Jaime Lannister killed King Aerys II Targaryen. Lord Gawen offered his daughter, Jeyne, as a marriage match for either Willem or Martyn Lannister, but was rejected by their father, Ser Kevan Lannister, due to the reduced standing of House Westerling and Jeyne's heritage on her mother's side, through House Spicer. Books A Game of Thrones Lord Gawen is taken prisoner by Lord Jason Mallister during the Battle of the Whispering Wood. A Clash of Kings Gawen is held at Seagard during his imprisonment. Around the same time as the Battle of the Fords, King Robb Stark moves on the Crag during his campaign in the Westerlands. A Storm of Swords Ser Rolph Spicer, the castellan of the Crag, surrenders the castle to Robb Stark. They then maneuver Jeyne into comforting Robb, who was wounded by an arrow during the fighting. After sleeping with her, Robb decides he must protect her honour, and breaks his marriage pact with House Frey to marry her instead. This causes the Frey forces to abandon Robb's cause. House Westerling join the war on Robb's side, though they bring just fifty men. Ser Raynald Westerling joins Robb's retinue, and Rollam Westerling serves as his new squire. Lord Gawen is released from his imprisonment. Jeyne and Rollam stay at Riverrun, along with Eleyna Westerling and their mother, Sybell Spicer, when Robb goes to the Twins for the wedding of Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey. Raynald joins him to serve as the royal banner-bearer. Robbis betrayed by the Freys, Boltons and Karstarks at the wedding, and gets killed. Raynald was last seen jumping into the Trident and is presumed dead. House Westerling were thenpardoned by King Tommen I Baratheon. A Feast for Crows During the Second Siege of Riverrun, Gawen expresses his concerns regarding the safety of his family to Ser Daven Lannister. Ser Brynden Tully refuses to accept an exchange that would see Edmure returned with the Westerlings going the other way. Ser Edwyn Frey later reveals that no body recovered was ever identified as that of Raynald. House Westerling during the Books * Lord Gawen Westerling, head ot the house and Lord of the Crag. ** Sybell Spicer, his wife. *** Ser Raynald Westerling, his eldest son and heir. *** Jeyne Westerling, his firstborn daughter. Widow of King Robb Stark. *** Eleyna Westerling, his second daughter. *** Rollam Westerling, his second son. With unknown familial relation to the main branch: * Ser Elys Westerling, a knight. Participated in the Sack of King's Landing. Historical Members of House Westerling * Lady Jeyne Westerling, wife to Lord Alyn Tarbeck, and later one of the Black Brides of King Maegor I Targaryen. * Ser Harrold Westerling, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to King Viserys I Targaryen. * Lady Johanna Westerling, wife of Lord Jason Lannister. * Lord Roland Westerling, member of the council of seven for King Aegon III Targaryen. * Ser Ormond Westerling, participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. Westerling Westerling Category:Families and Groups Category:House Westerling Category:Houses from the Westerlands